The Aftermath
by thecolouryes
Summary: Many loose ends were not taken care of in the train wreck of the events with the 456. This is an attempt to address a small portion of that failure. Slight NCIS crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**The Aftermath**

**A Torchwood Hurt/Comfort/Angst Fanfic**

**Summary:  
**_**Many loose ends were not taken care of in the train wreck of the events with the 456. This is an attempt to address a small portion of that failure.**_

**Rated K for light angst.**

**Disclaimer: Tony belongs to CBS. Bond references belong to whoever owns that copyright. Torchwood belongs to RTD. The quotes and inspiration come from enigma-kar's "Weevil Afloat".**

**A/N: I've had this knocking around my computers for ages. I read "Weevil Afloat" – which is quite good, if you like or at least know both fandoms – and was inspired to write this by the two lines that appear in "Chapter" Two.**

**I couldn't decide which of these two versions to put up. I like them both, but also think that neither one properly gets my idea across. What do you think?**

**Chapter/Version One (211 words)**

Cardiff. It was only a stone's throw away, considering everywhere he _could_ have gone, from London. From the Thames House, where it all went down. Where _they_ arrived. Still, it had seemed the right decision, at the time he had made it. It met his requirement of being out of the country – even off-continent.

And maybe it would meet another. It was barely a year ago that he had me them but only know that he believed their outlandish claims of liens. Sure he'd always want to, but here was the proof.

Proof of aliens. Proof of government conspiracies. Proof that governments were willing to sacrifice _one tenth of the world's children_ to correct their mistakes.

Oh, what a wonderful movie this would make. What a wonderful movie that no-one would have believed possible, before it was truth. What a wonderful, unbelievable, secret-agent movie it would make, seeing this disaster from the inside.

That was what he needed he decided. 007 and someone who knew what was going on, whether or not he would tell him. Whether or not he _could_ tell him.

And so, Tony DiNozzo set out to find one Ianto Jones, somewhere in the city of Cardiff, four months after the incident with the 456.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: Tony belongs to CBS. Bond references belong to whoever owns that copyright. Torchwood belongs to RTD. The quotes and inspiration come from enigma-kar's "Weevil Afloat".**

**A/N: Do you prefer this version or the first one? This one has a bit larger of a word count, but thirty of them aren't mine. **

**Chapter/Version Two (278 words)**

The one thing that stuck in his head most, while the entire event was in the process of occurring, was how good a movie it would have made. Proof of aliens! Proof of secret government agencies gone rogue! Proof that governments were willing to sacrifice _one tenth of the world's children_ to correct a mistake!

For the five days that it took for anything to be resolved, he was sure that he was going to wake up and find it all a bizarre dream brought on by the wrong combination of booze, girls, and violent movies. And work. Too much of it.

However, this was one nightmare he never woke up from. And, unlike most such movies, it didn't end on a positive note with all the extraneous plot-twists tied together in a fancy bow. It simply left him much more confused than before, and sure of one thing: he needed a break.

And maybe a good movie or two. A large amount of time spent drowning his sorrows in a good secret agent movie wouldn't be wasted. A movie with crimes that made sense and all the answers. Answers he wasn't going to get staying at home.

In a flash, he remembered Torchwood and something one of its members had promised.

"_Hey, Ianto. If you're ever in DC in the future, we've got to meet up and watch some Bond, yeah?"_

"_Sure, Tony. Same goes if you're ever in Cardiff."_

Now was the time to take that month-long vacation he'd been planning for ages. And he knew where he'd start, despite its proximity to 'Ground Zero' of the 456 incident.

Cardiff.

And one Ianto Jones.


End file.
